City of Lost Shadowhunters
by BookReaderGem
Summary: The Frey's weren't the only ones who ask for Magnus' help after the uprising. The Whitelaws went into hiding and are now being threatened by Valentine, as Jade and Ivy were the last 2 children to be tested on. Can the gang help Jade and Ivy come to terms with their new lives as shadowhunters? Is Valentine recruiting his tested children? The gang is torn between good and evil.
1. Prologue-Fire Message

**Okay so I haven't used this account and this is my first story, so helpful criticism please. My little sister and I wrote it, we aren't amazing and this is just for fun. The chapters are going to be short; this is just so we can get off the writing starting blocks.**

**Disclaimer: All the charters, shadowhunter places and names belong to the lovely Cassandra Claire; we just own the plot, Jade and Ivy.**

**On with the story**

Prologue

Clary and Jace looked up from their conversation in the kitchen as the institutes bell echoed through the halls and reached their ears.

"Who's gonna get that?" shouted Jace taking another sip from his coffee.

"Don't worry I will!" replied Alec walking past the kitchen towards the lift. The moaning from the lift told Jace that Alec was heading for the door. Once Alec got down stairs he went straight to the Institute door.

As he opened it Alec was surprised to see a rather flustered, red faced Magnus.

Magnus started to talk extremely fast, with his hands flying everywhere, that Alec only court a few words he was saying. Something about important news...a new mission...Valentine's test subjects...a family hiding...two children.

At the mention of children Alec's thoughts went straight to Max, his chest tightening in pain. He shook his head as if to clear the saddening thoughts away and held up a hand for Magnus to stop. Alec then told Magnus to come in and explain everything to everyone up stairs.

Once everyone had settled in the kitchen Magnus began to talk. "Alright everyone, there are many things I don't tell you about my life and I've just been given some very worrying news about a family I've been keeping tabs on."

"You're telling us this because?" Jace interrupted.

"Because I might need your help in the matter, you see they have been in hiding since the uprising, did exactly what Jocelyn did. Mind you they didn't ask me to block memories for them. They have two children, the older one around the same age as you Jace and the younger on the around same age as Clary." Magnus paused looking around the small group his eyes stopping on Jace and Clary "They were tested on, just like you were." At this the whole group started talking all at once, some in worried voices, and some in anger but mostly all in shock.

It was Jace's voice that cut through all the commotion. "Why would you need our help?"

"You see this family is in the middle, the kids haven't been trained like shadowhunters, but they know about the shadowhunter world. I've been protecting them over the years and this morning I received a fire message saying they were in danger." Magnus explained.

"What type of danger?" Clary asked looking worried.

"Valentine wants them."

**Okay so that was VERY short, so sorry, but it was just background story, hoped you liked it. I think I'm gonna put chapter one up today as well. Please review, you know that little button that say review, yep that's the one, now click it. THANK YOU! **


	2. Chapter 1- At the Whitelaws

**Okay like I promised here is Chapter one. Again I'm so sorry for how short this chapter is. I didn't mention this in the prologue but the family is the Whitelaws. This chapter will be from the pov of the younger daughter and is bit like another prologue but from their pov.**

**AT THE WHITELAW'S HOUSE**

"Time to go to bed Jade," my mother announced as she walked in to the TV room.

"Oh Mum! After this program finishes, please?" I pleaded, but my mother just shook her head.

"No, you have watched two movies tonight already, no more, and anyway we have a guest coming tomorrow morning which means you have to get up early."

I groaned inwardly.

"Fine, but after this program, it only has 10 minutes left to run," I looked up at her with my best puppy dog eyes that I knew she couldn't resist.

"Okay, but after you go straight to your room, deal?" she smiled at me and held her pinkie out for me to shake. I gladly shook it and slumped back into the sofa with a sign. I stared at the TV un till my show was over, I quickly said goodnight to my mum and dad, then made my way up the stairs to my room, only stopping twice, in the bathroom and to say goodnight to my older sister Ivy.

Once I was all done in the bathroom. I went to say goodnight to Ivy but when I poked my head around her door I saw that she wasn't there. I looked around the hall I saw her coming out from my room.

"HEY! What were you doing in my room?" I yelled at her.

"What were you doing in MY room?" She asked back, giving me the death stare.

"I...I...I...just please tell me you haven't messed anything up," I said sighing.

"Nope," she said making a popping sound on 'P'. She then pushed passed me and walked in to her room, closing her door shut in my face.

I walked up to my door and slowly stepped in my room looking around, well everything looked normal. I mean my bedroom is the smallest room in the house, but it doesn't get stuffy and is still quite sunny during the day. The wall opposite the door is entirely covered by a floor a ceiling bookshelf, broken up a big window seat with pale pink curtains over the windows. The rest of the walls are haphazardly painted a sky blue. Soft perfume makes your nose twitch and my hard wood floor is covered with an impressive white fluffy rug. I walk pass my queen size bed, in to my walk in wardrobe and get changed in to my shorts and halter neck pyjamas.

I then slide over to my night stand and see that my sister has put a little picture of the angelic rune on my bed with a post it note on top saying 'start remembering' in Ivy's small block letters. The rune was from one of my favourite bedtime stories mum used to read to me as a kid, I didn't need to remember it, I knew the story inside and out, and so I was a bit confused by Ivy's note, though I don't mind remembering the shadowhunter stories again. I picked up the little rune putting it down on to my night stand, then walked over to my bookshelf and pulled out the handmade book of shadowhunter stories, snuggled back down under my covers of my bed and began to read about sparkly gay warlocks, demons, glowing angle swords and the New York institute. I read my little book for about two hours before I fell asleep with it resting on my chest.

**THANK YOU! REVIEW PLEASE! xxx**


	3. Chapter 2- Shadowhunters

**Here is Chapter 2. This in the younger daughters pov again because I liked writing it last time. Review please.**

**Chapter 2-**

**SHADOWHUNTERS!**

I woke up the next morning with someone shaking me; I picked the little book from my chest and hit whoever was shaking me with it. I knew it wouldn't hurt them but maybe it would make them stop shaking me, so I could go back to sleep.

"HEY!" they shouted "it's me you airhead!" Ivy's voice rang in my ears.

_Of course it's you Ivy, who else would be rude enough to shake me awake? _I thought to myself but instead I just groaned, rolled over and buried my face into my pillow. "Why'd you wake me up?" I muffled into it.

"We have a guest remember?" Ivy gave up shaking me and just pulled me out of bed. I landed with a thud.

"Ouch." I said in a monotone. "Who is this, oh so important guest, that I have to wake up for? Do you even know?"

"Well no one told me, but I heard mum having a conversation on the phone last night. So I had a pretty good idea who I might've _been_, but she doesn't have to tell me now. They're here!" Ivy said while waving her arms about her head.

"Right. And who is 'they'?" I questioned while propping myself up on my hands.

"jaceandclary!" Ivy squealed, her words blurring into one.

"What? Who? Slow down." I asked confused.

"Do you ever do as you're told? Did you or you did you not reread the shadowhunter story like I told you too?" She said shaking her finger at me.

"Yea I did, thank you very much, but what has that got to do with anything?" I argued back while walking into my wardrobe.

"EVERYTHING JADE! It has everything to do with it! The characters in the book are a part of mum and dads past and they are here in our kitchen! Now quickly get dressed!"

"There just bedtime stories Ivy." I say giving her the '_you're insane'_ look.

She looked at me as if she would kill me; her arms crossed over her chest "All the stories are true." And with that Ivy turned and left the room without another word.

I walked over to my window and open the curtains letting the morning light flood into my room. Then, doing what my sister told me to do, I slipped on my black jogging bottoms and my 'Whatever doesn't kill me, better start running' t-shirt. Once dressed I headed downstairs to find Ivy and our two mystery guests. _Jace and Clary that was what Ivy called them _I thought to myself. I found Ivy in the kitchen making herself, a redhead and blonde mugs of coffee.

"You never make me coffee in the mornings, ever!" I moan at her.

"You never ask," she replied pouring the coffee into mugs. _Mmmm it smelt so good_. I walked passed our silent guests and poured myself a mug, letting the hot caffeine make its way into my system.

While I was drinking, Ivy introduced me to the guests. They were in fact called Jace and Clary and for some odd reason I recognised them, Clary's bright red hair and green eyes and Jace's golden appearance. It was then that I realised that Ivy was right; I looked over to her and saw that she was smiling up at the two while they talked with big glassy eyes, and I knew that my face looked exactly like hers. These people standing in front of me were the people from our bedtime stories. Jace was introduced into our story when Ivy was around ten maybe a little older but Clary was a very new addition to our fairy-tale. That didn't mean we didn't know her as well though, we loved both of them as if they were family. Our story really started after a big war a crazy man started, with a family asking a gay warlock for help, in the end i think the warlock has to be my favourite charter.

Once we had all finished our coffee we went and sat in the TV room.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" me and Ivy said in unison. I turned towards her and smiled, she smiled a knowing smile back.

"Okay that was just a tad creepy." Clary remarked, shuffling in her chair.

Again we smiled at each other and said, "You get used to it!"

Jace gave us both a cocky grin and raised eye-brow, while Clary just smiled awkwardly at us.

"OH Jade, I meant to tell you, mum and dad have gone out, said they will be gone awhile so I don't know when I will get back." Ivy explained hastily, as Jace leaned back in his chair looking relaxed and Clary fiddled with the three blades strapped to her thick black belt.

Jace was dress unusually for a hot summer's day; he was wearing a black all over, leather jacket and all. On his arms and neck were black squiggly lines like char consuming his skin. The lines forming pretty patterns each with there own story to tell. He looked comfortable and had this air of confidence around him. On the other hand Clary looked very uncomfortable dressed in black leather, she had less black lines on her skin but that still didn't make her look any less intimidating.

Just as Jace opened his mouth to speak we heard a deafening screeching, howling sound come from my bedroom up stairs. Jace and Clary knew what to do and they both flung a glowing seraph blade at us, Ivy catching hers expertly.

"What do we do with these?" I asked panicked.

"Oh yeah, that's what i was meant to tell you, you and Ivy are 'SHADOWHUNTERS'!" Jace told us with a huge grin on his face.

"WHAT!" I shouted "Okay but that doesn't answer my question!"

"Basically stab anything and everything that doesn't look human!" and with that Jace and Clary flew up the stairs, Ivy and me dashing after them, seraph blades in hand!

**Okay so this so much longer! Enjoy and Please review and tell us what you think! THANK YOU! xxx**


	4. Chapter 3-The Portal

**THANK YOU! Here's CHAPTER 3!**

**Okay so this is a long wait, but I couldn't write the fight scene right so it took a very long time to put the rest of the story in! SORRY! Long note at end.**

**Chapter 3-THE PORTAL**

As we descended into the room I was suddenly blinded by a blue shining light pulsing through a hole in the middle of my bookshelf. I racked my brain trying to remember what this blue thing was_. Portal_, said a little voice at the back of my mind. _Right, a portal of course, but that means a warlock had to of opened it_. I started to panic.

I saw that Clary had to hold Ivy back as Jace and a raven haired girl fought some sort of demon thing. I examined this demons shell covered body, its dark purple skin had deep oozing holes in it, the sticky black blood dripping to the ground, fizzing and burning little holes in the carpet underneath. I could hear the girl shrieking. Shuffling forward I saw the demon sitting on Jace's chest. Blood gleamed at the tips of its razor like claws.

Beside me I could hear Ivy and Clary gasp, see Ivy's hands itching to do something with the blade Jace had given her, but she couldn't do anything and neither could I. We didn't have training of any sort and if we tried to help we would probably be killed doing so. _I __**never**__ want to feel this __**helpless**__ again; I __**will**__ learn how to fight. _I promised myself as I watched the other girl run towards the demon brandishing a whip in her hand.

The demon slashed again at Jace with claws extended. He threw an arm up to protect himself, and the claws raked it, splattering blood. The demon lunged again—and the girl's whip came down across his back. It shrieked and lunged back at her. Jace rolled out from under the demon, and then using the bookshelf as leverage jumped onto its back plunging his sword deep into the soft flesh, its dark blood splattering up Jace's arms.

I felt useless as I watched the demon dangerously shake Jace back and forth like a rag doll, slamming him into the walls with sickening thuds. I heard Clary scream his name when Jace was thrown off the demons back, landing with a grunt and skidding to a halt next to me by the door. I watched Jace lie there just for a second before, swift as a flick of the girl's whip, Jace rolled over, a blade gleaming in his hand and a dangerous twinkle in his eyes.

My attention was brought back to the girl with the raven hair when I saw that Jace was okay, her whip coiling to the floor around her as she moved gracefully around the demon. The whip leaving painful lines on the demons back with just a slight flick of her wrist. Clary had joined the fight now, her red hair flying behind her as she struck at the demon in front of her, leaving long deep gashes in the demons already oozing sides. With each hit the demon howled and stumbled. I could tell it was weakening.

Just as the demon lunged lazily for Clary the girls whip wrapped around its claw pulling it away from Clary and throwing the demon to its side with a shriek.

The demon was jerking on the floor when Jace came over to it. He held up the glowing knife in his hands and sank it into the demon's chest. The blackish liquid exploded around the hilt. The demon arched off the floor, gurgling and twisting. With a grimace Jace stood up. His black shirt was blacker now in some places, wet with blood. He looked down at the twitching form at his feet, reached down, and yanked out the knife. The hilt was slick with its black blood. The demons green eyes flickered open. It eyes, fixed on Jace, seemed to burn. Between his teeth, he hissed.

"_So be it, but you can't protect the angel children forever."_

Jace seemed to snarl. The demons eyes rolled back.

I don't know what I expected to happen after it died, but not what I saw. Its body began to jerk and twitch as it crumpled, folding in on itself, like a little origami dragon, growing smaller and smaller until it vanished entirely, nothing but the holes in my carpet to show of its existence here.

"Jace!" Clary shouted as she ran towards him, "Jace are you alright?" she asked while holding his bleeding arm.

Jace put his hand on Clary's face and looked into her eyes. "I'll be fine Clary. I just need an **_iratze,_** that's all." He said this so softly I could barely hear him.

I looked away knowing it was an intimate moment between the two.

A couple of seconds later Jace turned around to face the little semi-circle we had made.

"That was some entrance Isabelle." Jace sounded amused as he inspected his now healed arm.

"It is something I'm good at, isn't it?" The girl, Isabelle, replied. I looked closely at Isabelle; she has a tall and slender figure and long, glossy black hair. Her eyes look almost black but when she turns her head toward the light you can tell they are a dark, chocolaty brown.

I remember her now. Isabelle_…..yes, Isabelle Lightwood. She always dresses stylishly, often with badass heels. _I quoted from our bed time story. I look to her feet just to make sure what the book said was right, and it was. On her feet were black high heels, which were least 6 inches tall.

"Hi, I'm Ivy," Ivy directed at Isabelle giving a little wave, "and this is my sister Jade." Isabelle smiled at me holding out her hand to shake, I shook it, smiling back at her.

"Hey, I'm Izzy, Jace and Clary's friend."

"What are you doing here Izzy?" Jace asked her.

"Well, Magnus wanted to know why you were taking so long. He made a portal for me, so I could to see if I could hurry you along because Alec was worrying about you." Jace made a displeased sound but Isabelle just ignored it and carried on. "As Magnus made the portal a demon appeared, just like that, a bit like it had been summoned, now that I think about it. I was just jumping through the portal as this happened and the demon followed."

_Magnus_…the name sounded familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Jace's voice dripping with sarcasm brought me back to reality. "It sounds so simple when you say it Izzy."

Just then another sound came from the portal and a tall figure jumped out, landing with a thud.

"Alec?" Jace asked amused.

As the figure moved away from the portal I could see him more clearly. He had a thin, wiry build and the same black hair as Isabelle, but his eyes were the most brilliant blue. I remembered that he was Isabelle's older brother, Alec Lightwood.

"Are you alright?" Alec said running his eyes up and down Jace and Isabelle.

"Yes. We're fine Alec, I promise." Isabelle said. I could see Alec visibly relax.

"Good. I was really worried, especially after that demon followed you. Magnus wasn't sure whether it would be sent here or back to its dimension, but obviously it came here." Alec looked down at Jace's blood soaked t-shirt and the black holes in the carpet.

A short laugh came from Jace when Alec said that. "Really, you think so?" Clary elbowed Jace in the side and he shut up.

"Come on, Magnus won't hold the portal forever you know." Alec told us while stepping back through the portal.

"Come on then. We better follow him, before the portal closes on us." Jace said walking toward the portal.

"Wait!" I shouted as everyone turned to face me, I could feel the blush in my cheeks "I'm really confused. Where are we going? Who is Magnus?" I asked.

"Oh come on! You know that one Jade!" Ivy said nudging me in the side, when I didn't reply she sighed and said "The gay warlock Magnus Bane." Giving me the "duh" look.

"He prefers freewheeling bisexual, actually!" Jace laughed as he took Clary's hand and jumped into the portal.

"Where are we going?" I repeated looking at Isabelle.

"Don't worry you will be safe with us," She replied, "Just don't let go." And with that she grabbed our hands and pulled us into the portal behind her.

**Okay so thats it!****Again I'm VERY SORRY for the very long wait. If you could review and tell me whether you like this story or not I would be very happy and it would be very helpful. This chapter is longer, so i am getting better at this stuff.**

**So I like writing from the POV of the Jade so I think it might be the main POV from now on and I just realised we don't have a time period in this. Valentine is not dead but Clary and Jace have been through the drama of being brother and sister and the silent brothers are all still alive. ****_And also I really don't like the summery my sister put up but I don't know how to change it!_**

**I don't have a timetable about when I write or post the chapters, but I will only post a chapter if I have the next one written from now on. At the moment chapter 4 is non-existent. I only write when I have time and I do little notes on my phone or on paper all the time, so the story is always being written but might not come together very quickly. **

**Do you know anyone how would mind being a beta for me? Please PM me if you do.**

**I'm gonna stop now!**

**THANK YOU xxx**


End file.
